Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air vent assembly, particularly for a motor vehicle, having an air vent, which has at least one air guide louver with a trailing edge and a leading edge, whereby the air guide louver with its leading edge is mounted pivotable about a rotation axis associated with the trailing edge, and having a decorative device.
Description of the Background Art
Air vent assemblies of the aforementioned type are known from the prior art. Thus, for example, patent DE 103 35 219 B3 discloses a generic-type air vent assembly, which comprises an air vent with a plurality of air guide louvers arranged parallel to one another and a decorative device. The air guide louvers in this case are retained pivotably in a housing of the air vent and the decorative device is made in the shape of a decorative screen and is designed for covering the housing and for the visual matching of the air vent in the vehicle interior.